That Night
by CraziBitchForever
Summary: You think you have it all; the perfect ninja life, the perfect boyfriend. Until you find out that he's cheating on you. Heartbroken and blinded you leave the village and forget about him. But you meet new people on the way. And what happens when you return to the place it all began? Read as the girls struggle their way through life. T for suggestive themes. ;)
1. The Truth

**CBF: Heeeeeeeeeeelllllloooooooooo! How are you guys! :) I first want to tell you that this isn't a Sasusaku story. But wait! Before you leave, just read it please! You might like it. But if you don't check out my story Miss Not So Popular. :) That is going to be Sasusaku unless the reviewers say otherwise. And also I wrote this because most people start a story like this, then they just stop and that figgin pisses me off. So I thought 'hey if it doesn't exist, I should just make it myself'…I was also watching **_**'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzamiya' **_**…. so yeah. Again Enjoy!**

**NL: *Gasps* Oh em gee. Guess who I'm here with.**

**CBF: I don't know, tell them.**

***Crowd cheers***

**NL: That's right I'm here with our ONE AND ONLY CBF!**

**CBF: Wooh! *runs and hits the hands of all the fans.* You guys **_**don't**_** know how much this means to me.**

**NL: We **_**don't**_** care.**

**CBF: Bitch.**

**NL: ….You didn't think it.**

**CBF: -_-…..0_0. Oh… well whatever.**

**NL: What do you mean, whatever? You just openly called me a bitch!**

**CBF: And your point is?**

**NL: You know what? Fuc-*gets hit in the head with a stick* OUCH! Why the **_**hell**_** did you hit me?**

**CBF: Don't **_**curse**_**…but if you're gonna, use words that sound close to the bad word.**

**NL: Gosh! You didn't have to hit me so **_**hard!**_

**CBF: You didn't have to swear at me! You know how I feel about people swearing at me bitch!**

**NL: Alright sorry jeeezz. **_**Even though **_**you're **_**always swearing at people.**_

**CBF: We don't own Naruto**

**NL: Yeah we own Sasuke and Neji! **

**CBF: You tell 'em!**

* * *

_Why?_

This was the same question all the girls were asking themselves.

_What did we do to ever deserve this?__  
_

They didn't know.

_Why did you guys lie to us?_

Why did they?

_We thought we could trust you guys._

I guess you couldn't.

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

There we were, the four of us. We are the best of friends. And right now we're telling jokes and it's Sakura's turn.

Soon, our boyfriends came up to us. I remember when Sasuke asked me out. I actually wanted to scream because everybody knew what Sasuke thought of girls. But I didn't, I didn't want him to think of me as a loser or a crazy stalker-ish kind of person.

"Hey," I said as he sat down next to me.

"Hn," He replied. I'm still seriously trying to figure out what 'hn' means.

"Are you gonna tell me what that means or not?" I asked. I've asked him several times what it means and he just never answers. He just shakes his head.

Like I said before, as an answer, he just shook his head. I sighed, and then thought of an idea.

"Sasuke…kun. Onegai?"(Please) I said blinking my eyes at him. I knew it had an effect because he once told me he loved my eyes.

He blinked then looked away. Then said,"It has plenty of meanings."

Well I still got an answer. Just not the one I wanted.

"Well what did yours mean?"

"It could have meant plenty." Ugh that jerk! He knew what I was trying to do and stopped me. Stupid Sasuke.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

Oh gosh, Ino is so… Ino.

I was going to say something but I felt someone sit next to me.

"Sakura," he mumbled.

I giggled. "Hi Neji-kun," I said. Ah Neji-kun. My boyfriend. Honestly when he asked me out, I was very shocked. I mean it's not every day you get asked out by one of the hottie's of the village. I could so sense that the fangirls were angry. Ha serves em right! Nobody messes with my man. HAHAHAHA!

'_**Yeah, you're going nuts.'**_

'_Oh shut up!'_

"So, Neji-kun? How are you?"

"Hn," He answered. Oh great back with the 'hn' now. The girls wonder how we do it.

"I didn't get an answer…" I said in a song-like voice.

"Hn, I'm fine. How are you Sakura?"

Again I giggled. He's so cute. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

That's my Neji-kun for ya'.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

* * *

I just love the girls. Hinata is so adorable.

I heard a yawn behind me and I turned to see Shikamaru, my boyfriend.

"Hey troublesome woman," He said.

"Hi lazy-ass man," I replied.

"Very funny,"

"I try," I said as I stuck out my tongue.

He just called me troublesome and went back to sleep. Even though he slept for the whole day. Though it was lazy, I could never forget how he asked me out. Everybody said that they though he was too lazy to go looking for me to ask me out – I cursed them out for it- but he did. And it touched my heart. I guess because he came.

He may be a lazy-ass but he's my lazy-ass and I love him.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

* * *

I giggled at a joke Tenten told us.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" I heard somebody shout behind of me. I turned around and saw that it was Naruto.

"H-hello Naruto-kun," I said softly. Naruto is so cute. When he asked me out, I thought I went to heaven. It was one of the best days of my life.

He sat down in the space next to me, then put his arm around my shoulder and brought me to his chest. I blushed. Not because of what he did but because I felt his hard chest. Oh my god! I think that I might have a nose bleed if I ever saw him naked. Wait, why am I thinking about this? Ahh I'm turning into a pervert!

"I missed you Hinata-chan." He told me. I blushed. Oh my god! He just makes me love him more and more each second.

"I missed you t-too Naruto-kun." That was totally awesome of me. I hardly stuttered.

'_**Huh, good job.'**_

'_Thanks,'_

'_**That'll show your stick in the mud father!'**_

I am just so happy right now.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

I sighed, going up to my 'girlfriend' Tenten. Honestly she's nice and all but I'm just using her. Just like all the other guys. She's just my key to getting the fangirls away. And I'm cheating on her…but how can you cheat on someone you're not really dating? Well I guess from her perspective, I am indeed cheating on her.

It's funny actually. –as funny as I think something is. She keeps asking me what 'hn' means. Each time I shake my head but when she did that thing with her eyes. I don't know why, but I couldn't resist. She had the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen. I told her that once too. They're just so…. beautiful.

I know that she has a crush on me though. But soon it's going to fade away. I mean it's just a crush. Crushes always fade away.

After thinking for so long I turned to see her drinking a smoothie. By the looks on her face, I'm guessing it's sour. Every time she takes a sip, she pulls back, sucks the insides of her cheeks and squeezes her eyes shut, then does it all again. I really don't know why she even bothers to buy things like that.

She turned to me and asked me if I wanted to taste it. I shook my head. She knew I hate sweets. Anything and everything sweet I hate it. And I know she knew this because every time she asked I would always give her the same answer, 'no'.

"Aw c'mon Sasuke," She said, trying –and failing- to persuade me into drinking her _Green Apple Super Smoothie. _

After declining her offer she asked me, "Well, why not?"

Honestly, Tenten. Stop trying to play the innocent and dumb card.

"Because, you of all people should know I hate sweets."

"But-"I cut her off right there. She's always trying to make excuses.

"No buts," I told her. She did a cute –wait what?- pout and the sipped on her drink.

Since it was getting a little too crowded in here, I took her hand and led her outside, where we walked to a bench.

I looked up to stare at the stars until I felt a hand on my check. I turned to look at Tenten, but as soon as I did she kissed me. I was shocked. Not because she kissed me though, we kissed several times. But because I soon felt some sour liquid filling inside of my mouth. That little trickster! If kissing me wasn't enough she also held my nose, forcing me to swallow. After I did though she stopped kissing me, pulled back and smiled, probably thinking she completed her mission.

"Well, how did it taste?" She asked me, then giggled when I glared at her. "What's the matter, Sasuke?"

I growled. "I'm gonna get you." I told her then she squealed and started running, with me chasing her.

* * *

**Neji's POV**

* * *

We, the guys and I, are on our way to the smoothie shop to visit our 'girlfriends'. I knew what all the guys were doing. Even Naruto. You didn't actually think that I cared about Hinata, did you? Because I don't. If only my father was born a few seconds earlier, I would be the heir of the clan and she would be the one stuck with a mark on her forehead. But sadly, he wasn't. And now I have to bow down to that stuttering child. She doesn't deserve to rule. And when she does, I don't think she'll be able to either.

Knowing that soon I would probably emit an aura I calmed down and walked over to Sakura, who was laughing at something Ino said.

Sakura…is my girlfriend. Well to her I'm boyfriend and to me she's just a toy. And like Sasuke, I'm using her to keep the fangirls away.

Sakura, although seems sweet, to me she's very annoying. She's always trying to get me to talk. Doesn't she know I like silence? If I don't answer her she'll have a problem and then get upset. But knowing that I have to keep her around, to keep the fangirls away, I make it up to her.

Know I know why Shikamaru says girls are so troublesome.

"Ne ne Neji, wanna go for some ice-cream?" She asked.

Inwardly, I scoffed. Ice-cream? She knows that I very much dislike sweets….. but, it's to keep the fangirls away.

"Sure." I grabbed her hand and we got some ice-cream.

She sat licking her strawberry flavoured ice-cream, while I ate my vanilla. After we were finished we walked by at cotton candy stand –yes we were walking- and she rushed over to buy some candy. Gosh she's an addict.

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV**

* * *

This is so troublesome.

Ugh. I had to get up at twelve o clock in the afternoon. Twelve! Jeez who rises so early anyway?

I sighed again still very tired and went over to Ino..… my girlfriend…. I suppose I should call her that. Ino.. is very troublesome.

"Oh, Shika-kun! C'mon let's go get a smoothie!" She shouted then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the line to buy her a smoothie.

See what I mean when I say troublesome?

"Calm down troublesome woman," I muttered.

"I am not trouble- hey look it's our turn!"

I shook my at how easy she get's distracted.

"Umm, umm, I'll have a _lemon n' lime_ smoothie, please."

Mentally I shuddered. That sounded like something you would give to someone to give them diabetes.

"Do you want anything Shika?" She asked me. I, of course, just shook my head.

"Coming right up," said the waitress in what looked to be a forced smile. Probably jealous because Ino's dating me. What a drag.

After she got her smoothie, we went to a table and she sat down and started to drink it.

After she took a sip, she pulled back and her face turned pink as she scrunched up her nose. It must've been pretty sour.

"Jesus," she said.

Yep it must've been very sour.

"Do you wanna taste it, Shikamaru?"

Ha! That's like asking me if I have a death wish.

"No, thanks," I said. "It would be too troublesome, like you."

"Hey! I'm not troublesome!" She shouted. Man she's loud.

"Yes, you are troublesome woman."

"No I'm not!" Gosh. Does she ever stop shouting?

"Whatever."

She just glared at me and continued to try and finish that smoothie.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

* * *

We were walking to the smoothie shop to find our 'girlfriends'. Now I know that you're thinking: it's mean for me to be treating Hinata like this _and_ cheating on her. But, I like someone else. I mean I thought that Neji would be against me for doing this to Hinata but he wasn't. I guess he really hates her, huh? The only reason I'm dating Hinata, though is out of pity. I was told several times that she had a crush on me so I thought, why not? She seemed nice enough maybe I could fall in love with her. I did fall in love though. Believe it! Just… not with her. It was with this girl that I met. I was suppose to bring her back to the village. And every second I spent with her, I fell in love. Now you may be thinking why I didn't just break up with her but you know how fragile she is. How could I? If I did I'm sure that she would just cry for years to come then send her whole clan and her friends after me. And I can't die I'm gonna be Hokage one day.

Being lost in my train of thoughts I ran into a pole.

It.

Frigging.

Hurt.

"Ahh shit," I said as I rubbed my face. Damn it. Great.

Oh look there's Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" I shouted. Hey I gotta play the role of a good boyfriend. And I still call Sakura that.

She's always blushing. It's kinda cute. I guess.

Oh.

My.

God.

I smell Ramen!

I grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her out of the smoothie shop.

"N-naruto-kun wait!" She shouted at me. I didn't know she could shout.

I slowed down and she ran into my chest. She quickly pulled back though, her face red.

"Uh um where are w-we going?" She asked.

Oh that's why she stopped me.

"Well were going in there," I said pointing to the Ramen shop that was only two shop down from the smoothie shop. Just the smell is making my mouth water.

While I was ogling at the Ramen shop, I saw movement and I turned to see what was going on. Apparently there was an injured bird and Hinata was healing it.

When did she learn medical nin-jutsu?

Ah well. That Ramen scent made me drool so much I'm decomposated or whatever that word is. **(CBF: It's dehydrated. )**

"There you go," she said-without stuttering- and the bird flew off.

"Hurry, Hinata-chan! The place might be full!" I shouted. I really want some Ramen.

"Oh, coming." She said then we went inside to this place called heaven.

* * *

**CBF: Sooo what did you think? I know I know! I'm amazing!**

**NL: Shut up!**

**CBF: Go cut yourself in a corner emo!**

**NL: *Starts crying and goes to what she was told.***

**CBF: .-. Um okay. Anyway I hoped you liked it please Read _and_ Review!**


	2. Sasuke's Birthday and The Girls' Mission

**Okay I know you guys wanna kill me right about now but just look to the right side and see how much I wrote for you. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWYYYYYY! ._.**

**I also came to a decision that Tenten and Sakura are 15 and the boys will all be turning 16 along with Ino and Hinata. I don't want them to be too old when they come back and by too old I mean after 26 so yeah. Sorry again for the lateness. And yesterday was Tsunade's birthday! YAY!**

* * *

**CBF: HI HI HI! Guess who? Meeeee! **

**NL: Shut up…**

**CBF: Kiss my ass.**

**NL: Lick my shit.**

**CBF: Suck ur mans stuffies.**

**NL: Children read this!**

**CBF: Now they're corrupted! :D**

**NL: Poor children..**

**CBF: *Listening to music while staring at NL.***

**NL: Hey are you listening to me?**

**CBF: *Looks at NL with a raised eyebrow.* What?**

**NL: Are you listening to me!**

**CBF: What?!**

**NL: Pulls headphone of a ear* I said ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?**

**CBF: You don't have to shout you know! And to answer your question….. I wasn't listening to you..**

**NL: You little fucker!**

**CBF: *Takes up Matthew (my stick)* I SAID STOP WITH THE SWEARING BITCH! *Beats the shit out of NL***

**NL: #Dead.**

**CBF:*Pokes NL with the Matthew* Oh look she's dead…BITCH!WAKE THE FAWK UP!**

**NL: Okay okay okay okay don't take out the knife!**

**CBF: Umm o-kay then…we don't own Naruto..**

**NL:….**

**CBF:…Yeah.**

* * *

**Tenten's POV.**

* * *

'_I hope Sasuke likes his birthday present.'_ I thought as I walked to his house.

'_**Me too,'**_ I.T. said. _**'You know how his eyes show all the emotion and the he's gonna smile and he turns away. So cute!'**_

'_I know right!'_

Knock Knock

Sasuke opened the door. He seemed surprised to see me. I wonder why.

"Hi, Sasuke," I said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Happy Birthday." I told him.

"Oh yeah today's my birthday. T-thanks," he said as he swiped the present out of my hand then turned to the side.

"Okay then," I said as I smiled. "Um…well Lady Tsunade has a mission for me and the girls and we'll be gone for a couple of days so.. bye!" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I was about to leave when he pulled me back and kissed me on the lips. I blushed and then look down. I then walked down the stairs and waved goodbye before I disappeared leaving a rose in my place.

* * *

I arrived at Lady Tsunade's office in a little bit. Sasuke seemed different. Usually he would ask me if I would like to come in.

"Hi hi," I said as I walked in the door.

"Tenten good to see you've joined us." She said staring at me with her palms together under her chin.

"You and I are the only ones here…" I told her.

"…"

I pressed my lips together and rocked back and forth on my heels and waited for her to say something.

"Shut up."

I just laughed. She always hated when she was wrong. A couple of minutes later the other girls walked in.

"Good to see you that you guys joined us."

"Guys you guys missed it! When I came in she said the same thing and we were the only ones here!" I told them. They laughed.

"Shut up!" Lady Tsunade shouted smashing her desk in half. "Damn it! Shizune!" She shouted.

"Y-yes Lady Tsunade?" Shizune said as she came rushing into the room.

"I need a new desk." She told her.

Shizune just sighed and then she put her two fingers in her mouth and she whistled. Then two men came in with a new desk for Tsunade.

"So it's happen that much, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah," Shizune sighed out.

"Ok, um the mission I have for you girls is to go retrieve this sacred scroll from this deserted hideout. There are probably still many traps in there so be careful." She said giving us our mission.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," we said in unison. Then we all disappeared Sakura leaving a red petal, Ino leaving a purple petal, Hinata leaving a lilac and dark blue mix petal and me, leaving a sky blue mix with purple. They were all together in the shape of a four leaf clover.

* * *

As I got to my house I started packing, hoping to leave before my mother notices. She is gonna gush and fake cry for like a whole hour. I finished packing and then got ready to leave. The girls said that we would meet at the gate. I lifted my bag, but I almost tripped, so I dropped it and it made a dent in the floor.

'_Uhh maybe I should pack less?'_

'_**Maybe?'**_

'_Yeah you're right I'll pack a little less.'_

'_**Woop te doo.'**_

'_Shut it.'_

"Tenten!"

Damn it! I just sighed and turned around to see my mother with a sad look on her face. I feel guilty for some reason.

"You're going again?" She asked.

"Yeah, mom," I said.

"Okay." She said. See this is what I'm talking about. Sometimes she is so-wait what? "Have a safe trip home." She said then she giggled. No doubt she and dad were gonna do some stuff while I was gone. I imagined it then I almost puked. Nasty.

"Well, okay, mom. Don't do anything stupid with dad now, okay?" I told her. She just blushed and giggled.

'_I don't even wanna know what she's thinking right about now.'_ I told I.T.

'_**I don't think anyone would….well, but your dad.'**_

'_Thanks so much! I mean I wasn't planning on sleeping tonight anyway.'_

'_**Sorry,'**_

Then I looked at mom. "Well, bye." I said then I disappeared. I started walking to the village gate.

'_**Wait what about your sisters and brother?'**_

'_Well Onee-chans and Onii-chan are on missions. And Harumi(1) usually sleeps over by a friends.'_

* * *

I arrived at the village gate and I saw someone coming behind of me. It was Sakura. After she found out that Sasuke asked me out, everyone thought that she was gonna be furious. We were all surprised though when she said she was over Sasuke. She didn't even call him Sasuke-kun! A few weeks later she announced that she and Neji were dating. I was so happy for them. I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking Neji and I were dating. I mean, can't I be really close friends with my training partner? He's more of a brother to me.

"Hey, Tenten," I heard her say.

"Hey, Sakura," I replied.

"So? How's it going with you and Sasuke?" She asked. She loves to gossip.

"It's going fine," I said. I made sure to keep her wanting more.

"Fine? That's it?" She asked.

"What more is there to say?" I asked her.

"I don't know…"

"So how's it going with _you _and Neji?" I asked. Now the tables were turned. She was about to reply when Hinata appeared. Hinata..I love you but you come at some of the crappiest times.

"Hello guys," she said.

"Hey, Hinata," Sakura and I said in unison.

"Ugh, what is taking that pig so long?" Sakura asked annoyed with her best friends lateness.

"Well let's just go. When Ino-chan finds her lucky hair brush, she can catch up with us." Hinata said.

We looked at Hinata very shocked. She turned to us and asked 'what' and we told her nothing. And finally after waiting Ino arrived and apologized for her lateness.

"Well finally," Hinata said. Again we looked at her shocked. "What?" She asked annoyed.

"Hinata….are you..are you um," I tried to ask her but we were in front of the two guys at the gate.

"Let's go I'll ask you after we leave." I told her.

We set out and after a couple of minutes we heard Ino whine.

"Ugh we've been walking for so long," she said. Gosh she's lazy. And then she wants to talk about Shikamaru.

"We've only been walking a couple of minutes, pig." Sakura told her.

"Ugh," she groaned.

"Ino," Hinata said. "Shut up."

"Hinata!" She shouted astounded.

"Hinata…are you by any chance on your per –you know what? Never mind." I said.

We continued walking and Ino kept her mouth shut, afraid that Hinata might call her out again. After a while of walking though, Hinata sighed.

"Ino," she said.

"Uh yeah?" Ino asked.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. I was in a bad mood because of Hanabi. That bitch. She tried the whole prank thing and repainted my room." Hinata explained. Oh that's why she was in a bad mood.

"Really? I thought Hanabi-chan would know better. She knows how you are when you're not around Naruto or your family members."

"Oh, if she didn't she knows now." Hinata said.

* * *

_*Flashback.*_

* * *

**_Hinata's POV_**

* * *

_As I left Lady Tsunade's Office I went straight home. When I walked into my room I almost screamed. My room was orange. A really, really bright orange. Who–who did this?_

_I walked inside a looked around. I am really considering screaming. I mean I know that this is Naruto's favourite colour and all but I don't think I could ever like it. And here it is now. On my walls. When I find out who did this I'll kill 'em! As long as it's not Naruto, my dad, any of the elders and my best friends of course. And then there's Tsunade-sama and Shizune san and the other Ninja's. And my other friends..and the villagers. So basically the only person who was left is…_

_My face fell as I thought of that person. The one person who would be stupid enough to do this. The one bitch. The one devil. The one that is my sister._

_Hanabi._

_Speaking of the devil she just appeared. She walked in my room looking shocked. Damn actress. The nerve of her ugh!_

"_Onee-chan," she said. " What happened to your room?" she asked._

"_Don't play innocent with me bitch!" I told her. She looked shocked to hear me curse but I really couldn't frigging care less. "Why would you do this, Hanabi? I know that your stupid friends have been influencing you bad, but, really? I am going to father and I will see it that you get grounded for the rest of your life! Or better yet, I'll make sure that you're not able to ever see or talk to your 'friends' again." I told her._

_I may have sounded harsh but she needs this. At first it was cute. Second it was funny. But this is the last straw! My room was the only place I could be myself alone. And now she has vandalized it. She's not getting off easy._

"_You can't do that!" She shouted at me._

"_Watch me." I told her._

"_Don't you dare, Hinata. If you go I'll just have to tell out your secrets."_

"_What secrets?" I asked her._

"_The ones about you dating that blond guy, Naruto." She said._

"_Oh..be my guest." I said as I continued my journey to wherever my father is._

"_Wait!" She shouted._

"_Ugh, what now?" I asked._

"_Please don't tell, dad. I'll paint over your room! Please!" She shouted. I would've listened but she needs to learn her lesson._

"_I'm sorry, Hanabi, but I can't take this anymore."_

"_When you make mistakes people forgive you." She said._

"_I don't make mistakes Hanabi. It's the Hyuga way." I said as I continued walking. She ran past me and went into fathers special room._

"_Father." I said as I walked in._

"_Hinata, Hanabi what are you guys doing here?" he asked_

"_Dad, Hinata has a boyfriend!" Hanabi shouted to him._

"_Oh I know. She told me the same day he asked her out." He told Hanabi._

"_Y-you knew?" she asked._

"_Yes. I think that he will make a fine husband for her if they ever get married." He said._

_I blushed at the thought. A wedding with Naruto-kun. Inner me had a nose bleed._

"_Uh y-yes anyway," I said. Damn it! Back to the stuttering. "Father Hanabi painted my room orange!" I cried._

"_No I didn't!" She said. That ass. Lying now really? Wow._

"_Yes you did! Come and see," I said as I took his hand and led him to my room. I felt a tug as Hanabi grabbed the other and pulled him too._

"_No! I have something to show you." She said._

"_Come with me!" I shouted._

"_No me!" she shouted._

_We kept on playing tug-of-war with our father until her pulled his arms from us._

"_Enough!" he shouted at us. "You girls are acting like children. Hinata I will come to your room now and Hanabi I will go to see whatever it is you wanted to show me after."_

'_**Ha ha bitch!'**__ I.H. said._

'_Usually I would tell you to stop but I'm in on it!' _

_We walked to my room and my father stared shocked at what he saw._

"_Hinata…I know you like the boy but this is going overboard." He said._

"_What? I didn't do this! It was Hanabi!" I shouted and when he turned to look at me I fiddled with my fingers._

"_Is this true Hanabi?" he asked her._

"_What?! No!" Wow. That little ugh!_

"_Really?" he asked._

"_Really, dad? You're gonna ask her again! It's obvious she did it! I know she's a Hyuga but she's stupid enough not to know that the only reason her so called __'friends'__ are doing this to see her make a fool out of herself."_

"_What? N-no! You're lying they are really my friends!" She said trying to convince herself._

"_Oh, really? Whatever. Believe what you will. I know that I have true friends. And you would too if you would just let them in. Hanabi, Konohamaru and the others were really good friends to you and you let them go for a bunch of..of hooligans! Maybe if you go apologize to them, they might still be willing to be your friend." I told her._

"_Onee-chan…"she said._

"_Hinata this is the longest you've ever gone without stuttering." My father said._

"_Yeah we'll…I've got a mission to go to. Goodbye." I said then I smiled and left._

* * *

"And that's what happened," I told them.

"Wow," Tenten said. "I thought Hana-chan would know better. I mean considering you Hyuga's and your shit-er stuff." Tenten said.

"I heard that." I told her.

"I told you she'd hear you Ino," she said as she scolded the girl. We all laughed. That's Tenten for ya.

"Wait," Tenten said. "Did you guys hear that?"

Snap!

"There it was again. Be on guard guys."

We then all got into fighting position. And then the bushes shook.

"There it is," Sakura said. And then a white bunny jumped out of the bushed.

"It's a bunny." I told them.

"Oh. Guys we were getting worked up over nothing." Ino said.

"No..this can't be right."

"Sakura's right. What's a rabbit doing in this part of the forest? It wouldn't be able to survive."

I gasped. She's right! This is the dangerous part of the forest. All animals here end up dying. And we don't even know why.

"Hinata," Tenten said.

"Right! Byakugan!" I searched the area. There was no one in the area around us and then I looked up and gasped.

"They're above us." I told them and after I said that, they started throwing kunai.

* * *

_*With the boys*_ (Before all of this stuff.)

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

I was making out with my girlfriend before I heard the doorbell.

"Wait here," I told her. She giggled.

"Okay Sasuke-kun," she said.

I got up and walked to the door. I wiped my mouth in case any of her lipstick was on my lips. Who could be here? I don't know where mom and that ass I'm suppose to call my dad went. (2) So who could it be? I opened the door to see Tenten. I was shocked, what is she doing here?

"Hi Sasuke," she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Happy Birthday." She told me.

"Oh yeah today's my birthday." I said although it was suppose to be a thought. She was pushing the present towards me and I snatched it out of her hand. It –for me- was kinda embarrassing. "T-thanks." I told her.

"Okay then," she said as she smiled. She was enjoying this. I just know it. "Um…well Lady Tsunade has a mission for me and the girls and we'll be gone for a couple of days so... bye!" she said as she gave him a me on the cheek. She was about to leave when I pulled her back and kissed her on the lips. She blushed and then looked down. She then walked down the stairs and waved goodbye before she disappeared leaving a rose in her place.

If you're wondering why I kissed her, it was because I need to be a good boyfriend. It was also my thanks for the gift. Speaking of gift.

I opened her gift and saw that it was full pictures and at the top there was one with the two of us at the picnic. We had a picnic with the others and I have to say it was fun.

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

_The gang finally had a day off and decided to have a picnic under one of the big cherry blossom tress. They had several things for the picnic while Tenten, Sakura and Hinata were bringing the food. Ino's mom was busy in the flower shop and boring herself with watching soap operas that Ino went to sleep over by Tenten's. Hinata and Neji came with Hinata's food and Tenten, Ino and Sakura all came together._

"_Is everybody here?" Sakura asked._

"_No Sakura." Tenten said. "There are still people to come." She said sarcastically._

_The guys chuckled while Ino and Hinata giggled._

"_Really?" she asked._

"_No! Now put down the basket." Tenten told her._

"_Alright alright. Jeez." She said putting down her basket. "Okay I want you guys to try my cooking first!" she said. They all got a plate and then Sakura opened the basket._

"_Wow Sakura-chan this looks great!" Naruto told her. She blushed._

"_Aww thanks Naruto." She said. She said Naruto's name in the way you would talk to a baby and Neji twitched._

_They all took a sandwich and then took a bite. They chewed the food and then the girls –and Naruto's- face dropped._

'_Th-this taste awful!' Tenten thought._

'_Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!' Ino thought._

'_I think I'm gonna be sick.' Hinata thought._

_While Naruto...he was choking behind a bush._

_Sakura was smiling waiting for the praise on how it tasted. "Well?" she asked. "How does it taste?"_

"_Sakura-chan, what are you trying to do? Kill us?" Naruto shouted/asked._

"_What do you mean?" she asked him._

"_I think what Naruto means is Sakura…um..well. Your food tastes nasty." Tenten said._

"_What? Don't lie! Just because you're jealous of how my food tastes!" she shouted._

"_Trust m-me, w-were not." Hinata said._

"_Well I'll taste it for myself." She said then she grabbed one of her so-called sandwiches and took a bite, staring at us. She was chewing with a determined look, then all of a sudden her face dropped and she turned green. She ran behind a tree and spit out the food that was in her mouth._

"_Do you believe us now, forehead?" Ino asked._

"_Yeah," she replied. "I believe you." She said looking disappointed. "I don't know what went wrong though. I put in all the required ingredients to make cheese: Milk, ice-cream vinegar, sugar, a drop of cinnamon and food colouring."_

"_Sakura why didn't you just buy real cheese?" Tenten shouted at her._

"_I wanted it to be special." She said._

"_Uh... that's nasty." She said._

"_Umm okay. How about you guys try my food?" Hinata suggested. "Don't worry. I didn't try to make my own food to put in the sandwiches." She said._

_Just in case though, everyone got a soda or a juice from the cooler. They then tried Hinata's sandwiches._

"_Wow Hinata-chan! This is amazing!" Naruto said. She blushed at his complement._

"_T-thank you Naruto-kun," she said._

"_Well then, __I__ think that it's Tenten –I won't spare your feelings- turn." Sakura said._

"_What did you want me to tell you? Oh Sakura you are so pretty but I am so sorry your food isn't the best?" She said with high pitched voice._

"_And what if I did?" she asked._

"_Then I should come over there and slap you silly."_

"_Whatever guys! It's Tenten's turn." Ino said. Then they took one of Tenten's sandwiches and they all went to heaven._

"_So? What do you guys think?" She asked._

"_Tenten-chan..this…this is amazing!" Naruto shouted. "Ha ha Sasuke you are one lucky bastard!" he said hitting Sasuke on the back. Sasuke growled at the idiot who dared hit him. While Tenten just blushed._

"_Aww okay Sasuke, Tennie-chan go under the tree so we can take a picture of you two!" Ino shouted at them. They got up and did what she said. "Closer…closer and now….kiss her!"_

"_Take the picture or I'll come rip your hair off your scalp!" Tenten shouted._

"_Ouch, okay then. Smile! Sasuke I said smile you look…well uhh how do I put this…Tenten make him smile!"_

"_What makes you think I can?" she asked._

"_Because when it was your birthday you came home smiling and I know it wasn't because you lost your virgi-"_

"_Okay okay! Gosh!" She said. "Okay Sasuke. It's just one picture and it would mean the __world__ to me if you smiled." She told him._

"_Hn, not a chance." He said._

"_Please," she said as she gave him the puppy face. She saw him twitch and try to fight it but he gave up._

"_Fine," he said._

"_Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said hugging him._

"_Are you guys ready now?" Ino asked quite annoyed._

"_Yeah pig. Just shut up and take the picture." Sakura said._

"_Alright now smile!" she said then she took the picture._

* * *

_*Flashback over*_

* * *

There was also a note that said :

_Dear Sasuke,_

_ Hey I'm sorry that I can't spend your birthday with you but here is a cake and some pictures of us. (Mostly me, because somebody refused to take pictures with everyone else. Not calling any names now.) So eat the cake and think of me because I know I'll be thinking of you. And when I get back from my mission you and I can spend and day out celebrating your birthday for real. Again I'm so very sorry. But Happy Birthday and I love you Sasuke._

_ Love Tenten._

'_Wow.'_

'_**Yeah she would make the perfect wife. She can cook she's sweet and damn! Look at her body. Her beautiful face, her soft and creamy looking breasts -I remember when you **__**'accidentally'**__** cut her shirt in practice. And do not forget her sexy legs!'**_ I.S. said.

I blushed. _'Shut up! And it was an accident!'_

'_**That's not how I remember it.'**_

* * *

_*Flashback*_

* * *

_Sasuke and Tenten were training because Neji was on a mission and Lee is just…Lee. So far it had been a good fight and Sasuke was impressed._

'_Wow. I didn't know she was this good'_

'_**Neither did I. Damn! This is so sexy.'**_

'_Shut up.' While focusing on his Inner Sasuke didn't see when Tenten appeared in front of him and was a bit taken back._

"_Sasuke, are you sure you're alright?" Tenten asked. This wasn't the first time that I.S. interrupted Sasuke._

"_Yeah, I'm fine," he said deflecting the kunai she had close to his face._

"_If you say so." She said getting ready to jump back._

'_**Oh yeah Tennie Sasuke is so thinking some naughty things about you right now.**__' I.T. said._

'_Be quite and get your mind out of the gutter!'_

_Sasuke swiped his kunai at her and Tenten did a back flipped to avoid getting hit by it, not knowing that it cut her shirt._

_She saw Sasuke freeze and was wondering what was wrong._

'_**Ohhhh yeah! Look at those! Damn! Sasuke you dirty pervert!'**_

'_Shut up! It was your fault.' Sasuke said then he looked down to see where he accidentally cut her shirt and then his face turned red and he looked away._

'_I can see her bra.'_

'_**Yep…..Black looks sexy on her. Then again, everything looks sexy on her.'**_

_Tenten looked down at herself to see what made Sasuke blush and was very shocked to see that her shirt had been cut. She covered her chest with her hands and then screamed._

"_Hiya!"(No)_

_A little while later they were sitting under a tree avoiding eye contact. They were sitting in silence and then Tenten spoke._

"_Uh, um, Sasuke?" She said. "You didn't um, you didn't see anything right?"_

_He turned to her and smirked, which made her blush. "And what if I did, Tenten? What would that have to do with you?" he asked her. _

_She glared at him and went closer to him. "It would have plenty to do with me since it was me you were looking at." She said. _

_He chuckled. He seemed very amused and was toying with her._

"_Tenten, Tenten, Tenten." He said. "If I want to tell you.…that's my decision." He said._

_She gasped. "You did see! Forget it! Forget it! Forget it!" she shouted at him._

"_No," he told her. "I rather I wouldn't."_

_She looked at him again, this time blushing. He raised an eyebrow at her._

"_Did…did you like it?" she asked him. He blushed and looked away. She was teasing and he knew it._

"_Uh I think that it's maybe about time to be heading home." He said changing the topic._

"_Can you walk me?" she asked._

'_**Say yes! Say yes!'**_

"_Sure," he said. She smiled and got her bag and they walked home. After a few minutes they were at Tenten's home. She turned around and was about to kiss him when her dad came out._

"_Tenten, you're here. What a surprise." He said._

'_Yeah right! You knew I was out here, dad!' she thought._

"_Good night Mr. Uranaishi. Good night Tenten." Sasuke said and was about to leave when Tenten pulled him back and kissed him, full on the lips in front of her dad, and those nosey little people that were behind the door._

"_Good night." She said as she smiled at him. He then disappeared and she turned to see her extremely nosey family._

* * *

_*Flashback over*_

* * *

'_It was an accident and you know it! It was your fault too. If you would shut up and let me do what I do, stuff like that wouldn't happen.'_

'_**Yeah yeah yeah. Shouldn't you be getting back to your whore?'**_

'_She is not a whore.'_

'_**Well she is a tramp. You have a great girl like Tenten and you cheat on her with..with that! I mean sure Mizuki is cute and all but…she not Tenten and I like Tenten better. Sooner or later Tenten and the girls are gonna find out. And I know that you guys can do better. I mean Mizuki, Aria, Serena, Mion and Kanon. Have you ever even thought about making it real so you wouldn't have to lie to them?'**_

Sasuke chose not to reply to his inner.

'_**I thought so. Better get back to her. She's probably wondering where you are anyway.'**_ I.S. mumbled.

And he did he went back to his bedroom to see Mizuki lying on his bed, flashing him. Mizuki was a fairly pretty girl. She had waist length brown hair and hazel eyes. She was also a ninja but she wasn't from the leaf. She was from an old village that was burned and destroyed. She and her friends moved here after it happened. And these are the girls that came back with the boys from their mission.

Aria has red eyes and red hair that is a little past her shoulder. She is dating **(CBF: AKA whoring around.)** with Neji. She is very clumsy and talks about clothes all the time. She also dances and has great style. She usually helps her parents bake.

Serena had blue eyes and short blond hair that is a bit above her shoulders. And she is an energetic girl and she loves to dance. She also talks with a western accent because she likes how they sound when they are talking. She is dating Naruto.

Mion, who is Serena's twin sister, looks a lot like her but her blond hair that is a bit past her shoulders. She is a semi-energetic persona and sometimes talks about herself in the third person because she thinks it's cute. And she likes to dance as well. And she is dating Shikamaru.

Kanon has dark gold eyes and has brown hair that reached her mid-back. She gives off the sweet and innocent look but will kill anyone that looks at her brother. She, for some reason, is also in love with her brother. She, like the rest, is a dancer also.

"Oh you're back." She said, still flashing him.

"Hn,"

"Do you wanna continue?" she asked, a glint in her eyes.

"Sure," he said then he kissed her. And then they did some illegal things. Very illegal I say.

* * *

_*Later with the boys*_

* * *

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted as he finally came. He had someone coming with him.

"Hey dope," Sasuke said. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh! Hehe I forgot about him." He said while scratching the back of his head.

'_Idiot.'_ They all thought.

"This is Hibiki. He's a really cool guy and I want him to be friends with us."

"Hn,"

"Hn,"

"Troublesome,"

"So can he?"

"Whatever." Neji said.

"Fine by me," Shikamaru told him.

"Sasuke?" he asked.

"Fine fine. Welcome to the group Hibiki." He said.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you all." He said.

"Let me introduce you. As you know I am Naruto Uzumaki. The greatest, the handsomest-"

"The stupidest," Sasuke interjected.

"The stupidest, the- hey!"

Hibiki just laughed.

"As I was saying. I am Naruto. This here is Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga and this is Shikamaru Nara." He said introducing all of them.

"Nice to meet you all," Hibiki said.

* * *

**1 I gave Tenten a new sister! Yay!**

**2 The massacre didn't happen! Wooh! I mean I need someone to scold Sasuke about what he did to Tenten and who is better than his mom?**

**SL: Okay in this chapter it's like the boys are actually starting to fall in love with the girls and they don't know it yet. Sorry about my lack of knowledge on their fighting. I will try to get better. And if you're wondering about the forest…they say that the plants come to life and eat any creature who dears to pass it. MWAHAHHAHA ahem.**


	3. Mission Completed and Losing My What!

**CBF: Hi! :) I've finally continued! Sorry it took so long. .-. I had no motivation.**

* * *

The kunai were falling. We tried hard to dodge them all but some of them hit us –thankfully only damaging our clothes.

I took my giant scroll off my back -passing it to Sakura- and did the move Sasuke taught me.

"Fire Dragon!" I shouted doing some hand signs. A dragon covered in flames appeared and took the enemies into it's mouth, causing them to catch on fire and burn.

"Well...that was fairly easy." Sakura said. "Thank goodness Sasuke taught you tha move, Tenten. I really didn't feel like fighting."

"Yeah, we better get going. Who knows what might come at us." I said.

"Yes!" Ino shouted. "Please guys! This forest gives me the creeps."

"Ino, you're a ninja." Hinata said.

"So?" She said causing Hinata to sigh.

"Never mind."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

We arrived at the temple shortly. We walked inside and saw that there were a lot of dead bodies and skeletons around the place –having inexperienced persons come in and set off traps.

"Well...if we keep on seeing person like this I guess that will mean that all the traps have been used." I said.

"This makes everything so much easier." Sakura said.

"Sakura...you've gotten so lazy." I commented.

"I know." She sighed out.

We continued our way to where the sacred scroll was and were happy to see that –like I said- all the traps have been use.

Ino ran up to get the scroll when I sensed something.

"Ino, wait!"

"What?" She asked.

"There's one more trap." I told her.

She looked straight ahead and saw a thin line of something white going across in front of the scroll.

"Go under it." Sakura said.

Ino did what she was told and picked up the scroll and carefully came back to us.

"Well that was easy," Hinata said.

"Yeah...but we should still be on guard in case something happens." I told her.

* * *

In the end nothing bad happened and we gave the scroll back to Tsunade.

"Wow ladies...that was very quick." She commented.

"It was but I think that you should be careful with that scrool, Lady Tsunade. It was very easy to get in and out and nothing came after us when we were leaving. Also, from the looks of it, there were very simple traps like poison and others all hitting the intruders in their necks."

"Hmm...that is very strange. I'll have one of the professionals open this up. Either way, thank you ladies." She said.

We bowed and walked away.

* * *

_*With Tenten*_

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

* * *

After I got home, I put away some of my things and decided to call Sasuke.

RING RING RI-

"Hello?"

"Sasuke," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, hey, babe." I blushed. I always blush when he calls me that.

"Well, I just wanted you to know, that if you're still up to it, we can still celebrate your birthday."

"You're done with your mission?"

"Mmhmm,"

"Yeah...we can do that."

"Okay, I'll be by your house in twenty." I said.

"Alright." We both hung up.

'_Hmm, that's the most I've heard Sasuke speak on the phone...'_ I thought smiling. _'That's great.'_

* * *

I left my house fifteen minutes later and started walking to Sasuke's. When I got there, I rang the door bell. A little while later, Sasuke came and opened the door.

"Hey," I said, kissing him.

"Hello," He replied kissing back.

I went inside and we sat down in the living room.

"So what do you plan on doing?" He asked me.

"Is anyone home?" I asked.

"No. Mom and Dad are doing stuff and Itachi's on a mission." He replied.

"Well," I said stretching my legs over his. "I was thinking that I could, maybe cook you dinner, and then we can spend the rest of the night letting our mouths get to know each other better." I said.

I saw his eyes widen slighting and he coughed to cover his slight blush.

"That sounds nice." He said.

"Amazing."

I wasn't lying when I said I wanted our mouths to get to know each other better. I knew us making out would happen. But what I didn't know would happen was me opening my big mouth and me losing my virginity.

* * *

_*The Next Day*_

* * *

I woke up feeling something warm underneath me. I snuggled deeper into whatever it was.

After I did so however, I felt the movement of something like a hand, moving from my back to wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes and I came face to face with a slightly muscular chest.

I blinked.

I got ready to move when I felt my bare breasts on the chest I was on. I pushed myself up and I looked down and saw that Sasuke was under me and he was still asleep.

I smiled as the memories of last night came back to me. I kissed Sasuke's forehead and laid back down on my side and went back to sleep.

* * *

_*With Hinata*_

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

* * *

Naruto had invited me to come eat some ramen with him today. I was super happy.

I decided to dress differently from how I usually did. I put on a dress that was a bit above my knees that went from white to pink. **(CBF: Go to CraziBitchForever's Clothing Line of face book to see it.)** There wasn't really anything I could do with my hair since I cut it off in a moment of jealously –Naruto really should not have complimented Sakura's short hair.

After I was finished, I applied some lip gloss to my lips and left. When I was walking down the streets, everyone was staring at me with a shocked look; it felt good.

* * *

When I got to the ramen shop I was pleased to see that Naruto wasn't there yet. After getting two seats, I sat down and ordered. After a couple of minutes, Naruto came in here shouting for me.

"Hinata-chan!" He said loudly.

I waved my hand at him, indicating where I was. He jogged over he only to have his mouth drop open.

"Hinata-chan?!"

"H-hai?"

"You look hot!" He shouted.

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun." I said as he sat down.

Soon enough our orders came –one chicken and five beef ramen- and we ate.

After eating, Naruto took my to a pond where we sat down –with me between his legs- watching the fish swim around.

"H-hey, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan?"

"I love you." I said.

'_Oh my gosh! And I didn't stutter.'_

"I love you too, Hinata-chan." He said.

I turned around and pushed him on the ground –gently of course- and kissed him.

"I'm glad you said that." I told him, not knowing where all of this new found confidence came from.

"W-why?" He asked blushing. It looks like the tables have turned.

"Because we're going to your house," I said pulling him along the road to his house.

We got to Naruto's house very quickly. The hard part was when it came to opening his door. Well obviously, how do you open a door when you can't see it? Maybe I should stop kissing him for a while. I pulled my lips from his and grabbed his keys, opening the door and pulling him in.

As soon as the door was closed, I found myself being tugged to Naruto's bedroom where we found ourselves on the bed pretty quickly.

I rolled on top of Naruto and started to take off his jacket. He pulled back.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, what are you doing?" He asked flushed, breathing hard.

Breathing equally as hard, I answered him. "I'm undressing you, silly." I said with a slight laugh.

"Um, I don't think that's the best idea."

"And why not?"

"Because undressing leads to more undressing and more undressing leads to sex."

"Still missing the point." I said.

"I-I don't want to hurt you." He said.

I sighed. "Naruto," I said seriously. "I'm not some kind of fucking porcelain doll!" I shouted. I saw his eyes widen at the use of the bad word. "I won't break that easily. Now you're going to loose your shirt, then your pants, then your underwear and you're going to fuck me, got it?!" I asked. I didn't give him a chance to answer because I kissed him hard. I think we all know what went down from there.

* * *

_*With Sakura*_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

I was sitting at the training field, watching as Neji destroyed every obstacle thrown at him by Lee.

'_He's so amazing.'_ I thought with a dreamy sigh. _'I don't even know what I saw in Sasuke.'_

'_**Well, I for one think that Sasuke is still much sexier than Neji.'**_

'_Well, that's your opinion, which doesn't matter to me.'_

'_**...Well then,'**_

"Sakura."

"Yes, Neji-kun?"

"Come on, training's done." He said grabbing my hand, pulling me down from the tree I was sitting in.

After a few minutes of walking, I asked him where we were going.

"Well, I was thinking about going back home but Hanabi will probably be there and I don't feel like dealing with her so, your place?" He asked.

I nodded and we turned around and started walking to the direction of my house.

* * *

After we got there I took Neji to my bedroom and went down stairs to get us something to eat and drink. After I got them, I went back upstairs to my room.

'_I hope he likes ginger crackers and tea.'_

'_**I hope he doesn't.'**_

I went into my room and saw that Neji was looking at the pictures on my wall.

"Hey, I brought some refreshments." I said.

"Great," he said sitting down on my bed.

I put them down on the stool and sat down next to him and picked up my tea. I saw him take a sip of his tea and his eyes widen.

I put my –untouched- tea down and looked at him.

"Neji-kun, are you alright?"

He looked like something was stuck in his throat that he couldn't swallow. After a couple of seconds, he forced himself to swallow.

After I got him to stop coughing I let him lay on my bed.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Did you make that tea?"

"Um, I did."

He looked at me seriously. "Never do it again."

What? Is he trying to say that my tea was bad? How...how dare he!

"What do you mean, never do it again? Are you trying to say my tea was what caused you to almost choke and die?!" I asked astounded.

"Yes." He said sitting up, glaring at me.

I gasped. "How dare you?! That's not something a good boyfriend would say! A good boyfriend would say that my tea was amazing even if it wasn't!"

"Then I guess I'm not a good boyfriend!"

"At least you know you're not a good boyfriend!" I said in his face.

Before I knew it, we were kissing fiercely, I was underneath him and we were getting naked.

* * *

_*With Ino*_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

* * *

I was currently at the training field, training with Shikamaru. Well...at least trying to.

"Come on, Shika! You said you'd train with me!" I whined.

He just turn onto his other side and muttered something that sounded like "hmph, that's too troublesome."

"Fine! I'll just train by myself!" I shouted.

He turned around and looked at me with an amused look and watched to see what I would do.

'_Oh, so now he wants to look.'_ I thought before doing some hand signs.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I shouted. After the smoke cleared, I saw a replica of myself getting into fighting position.

I got into fighting position as well.

* * *

After a couple minutes of fighting, I dispersed the Clone and looked at Shikamaru who was watching us fight.

"Fight me." I demanded.

"No," He said yawning.

"Why not?!"

"That's too troublesome." He said scratching the back of his head.

_'Fine,'_ I thought.

"Mind control jutsu!" I shouted.

There was a pause and then a lot of movement and when I opened my eyes, I saw myself doing the same thing.

"Ino!" Shikamaru shouted from inside of my body.

"Yes?" I asked calmly.

"Give me back my body!"

I yawned. "Aww, that's too troublesome." I said getting up. Immediately after I did though, I froze. Something felt weird. I looked down and I noticed a slight bulge in Shikamaru's pants. I looked back up and saw that my face was now a very unattractive red colour.

I smirked.

"Shika, Shika, Shika," I said shaking my head. "You dirty pervert you."

"Shut up! I'm not a pervert."

"Really?" I asked. "Then how do you explain this?" I said pointing down to where the bulge was.

"I was asleep. When men are asleep –wet dream or not- that," he said guesturing to the bulge, "happens." He finished. I just stared at him.

I released the jutsu.

* * *

After I was in my own body, I turned around and looked at him again.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked. "I mean, if you want to take care of that by yourself it's fine but I think you would like the help." I told him.

_'Paradise here we come.'_ I thought.

* * *

_*With Tenten and Sasuke*_

* * *

Sasuke stirred in his sleep and turn to the side. That was a big mistake because the light from outside hit him straight in the face. He turned to the other side and saw a bunch of brown all over the place.

He looked down and saw Tenten cuddling to his chest. He felt her slightly moving and looked down again to where she was opening her eyes.

"Good morning." She said smiling.

"It really is a good morning." He said causing her to giggle. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Well, I feel a little sore, but other than that, I'm good; great even."

"Good," He said pulling her up into sitting position. "How about a shower?"

"Okay, you can go first." She said.

"Okay, let me rephrase this," he started. "Shower sex. Now."

* * *

After they finished their round of morning sex –well..it was noon so a nooner then- they found themselves in the kitchen where they were both cooking a gigantic breakfast for themselves. It consists of three eggs –all in one, making an omelet- some bacon, sausage, orange juice and a bowl of fruits.

After eating the egg, bacon and sausage, they started to feed each other the fruits which cause Tenten to blush when Sasuke decided to use his mouth to give her to fruit instead of his hand.

After cleaning up the kitchen –and making out for a while- Tenten had to go, saying that her parents would be wondering where she was. So after she found an old pair of Mikoto's shorts, she grabbed her things, gave Sasuke one last passionate kiss, she left.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

After Tenten left, I went back to my room. I plopped down on my bed and thought about what happened today and yesterday.

_'It's the least I could do...'_ I though._ 'Make her happy before I break up with her.'_

Harumi already threatened that she would make our relationship public if I didn't man up and dump Tenten soon.

I recalled what happened in the shower.

* * *

_"Sasuke," Tenten gasped, throwing her head back when I licked from her belly button to her neck slowly._

_"Yes?"_

_"I-I," she gasped as I did it again._

_"Yes?"_

_She groaned and put her head in my neck._

_"So eloquent, Tenten." I said dropping to my knees._

_"S-shut up," she mumbled._

* * *

I sighed.

'_Great, just great.'_ I said looking at the part of my body that has the weirdest timing.

**_'Well, when you think about having sex with the beauty that is Tenten in the shower, you don't expect not to get turned on.'_**

_'Quiet you.'_

DING DONG

I got up, making sure my erection wasn't noticeable, and went to the door.

It was Mizuki.

"So did you do it yet?" She asked walking inside.

I rolled my eyes.

"I plan on doing it tonight." I said.

She glared at me for a while but if softened into a pout.

"Fine. But hurry because I want you all to myself." She said putting her hands around my neck.

"You will. Soon enough." I said kissing her.

* * *

**CBF: The end! :D I hoped you like it. :) Reviewwwwww for me please? If you do, I will know what to do and what not to do and update faster knowing that I have those things to do. Also go on my profile and vooooooooote if you read Miss Not So Popular! Because I can't update unless you vote.**


	4. Chapter 4

_HEEEEEYYYYYY GUUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSS! ^.^ Yup! I'm baaaack. Exams are finally over! Now I'm going to update as soon as I can before my mother sees my report card and kills me! :) I hope you're still reading my stories though. If not...well that'll hurt._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_YAY!_


End file.
